


Fiery Passion of a former Merchant and her Dentist Lover

by Eclipsia (uncreativefanficwritername)



Series: Trollhunters Rarepair Week 2018 [4]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Fic, F/M, Roleswap, Silly, different trollhunter, lol, not jim trollhunter, shadowdancer!dentist, this was made for giggles, trollhunter!bagdwella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncreativefanficwritername/pseuds/Eclipsia
Summary: A short ficlet into the life of Trollhunter Bagdwella and her lover Dr. Muelas.Crack fic.(Day 4: Roleswap. Bagdentist.)





	Fiery Passion of a former Merchant and her Dentist Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Trollhunters or any of its characters. 
> 
> HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH
> 
>  
> 
> I actually do like this pairing. I just laughed when I wrote this. 
> 
> Enjoy.

 

 

The gnomes rose up like a wave of blood, their pointy hats aimed at the ready. No longer were these creatures merely cheap lawn ornaments. No, they were a sinister bunch of thieves and murderers, thirsty for destruction and mayhem. 

 

A normal Trollhunter like Kanjigar or the lady Deya herself would have been overwhelmed by the sheer number of bottom dwellers and sock stealers.

 

But Bagdwella was no regular Trollhunter.

 

She hit the lever. The floor below the gnomes collapsed. In the confusion, they didn’t see the dark portals above them slowly forming, one after another, until it was too late. Hundreds and hundreds of pounds of lit dynamite fell upon them. Bagdwella, using the enhanced strength of her armor, pulled the carefully constructed lid she and her lover had crafted from dental fillings and concrete.

 

A second later, the ground shook with the power of a mighty earthquake. Smoke filled the air. She could feel the heat of the blast on her face. If she were to be honest, she almost didn’t think it would hold. Minutes after, once the ringing in her ears fell silent, she noticed it.

 

Nothing.

 

Not a peep from the little bastards.

 

She was free.

 

They were free.

 

“Bagdwella,” her lover called. She shivered at his rough sensual accent. She rose to meet him, hugging his fleshy form as she swung him around.

 

Though human, she found his features quite handsome and dashing. She cherished the brush of his moustache against her face.

 

The flames licked the ground around them. They would need to leave to retake Trollmarket back from Lord Gnome and his mistress Fragwa soon. The Gnome-Goblin coalition had surprised everyone, but not Bagdwella. It was the only reason the trolls of Trollmarket survived their first invasion. 

 

“We need to get out of here,” Bagdwella said, picking up her fleshbag by his voluptuous love handles. “Hold on, my sweet.”

 

She leaped for the window. Smoke surrounded them, thick and heavy. Bagdwella barely made it as the building exploded at their backs. Chunks of fiery wood hurled toward them but Bagdwella knew what to do. She raised her sword, drawing on its power to hurl the flaming materials back from which they came.

 

Her sweet dentist unfurled the Skathe-Hrün, casting the magic in the direction of the building. Slowly, the fire receded as it was absorbed into the shadow realm. Once finished, he twirled the staff, not unlike what he did with his dentist tools. She smiled.

 

“Bagdwella,” he said, grasping her hand. “Before go, I need to be telling you something.”

 

She flipped back her long bang. “What is it dearie?”

 

He reached up, planting a small kiss on her cheek. Even though it was not how she normally enjoyed affection, she savored it just the same.

 

“If die today, I want you to know, I love you, my sweet tooth," he stated before leaving a trail of kisses along her arm. 

 

Bagdwella could barely contain her joy. Her heart pounded as herr soul soared. Had she not felt the weight of him in her arms, she would have thought she’d ascended into the Void. She brought him closer.

 

“And I you, my little dentist.”

 

She placed him back on the ground. In the distance, she could see the ensuing battle. Trolls and humans against gnomes and goblins. It would be a difficult battle.

 

“For the Glory of Morgana, Midnight is mine to command,” she said, switching armors. Only the Midnight armor could ever hope to defeat Lord Gnome Chompsky the Red. She raised her sword. “I think it’s time we clean up this mess.”

 

“Agreed,” her tiny dentist remarked. He rolled up his sleeves. “It looks like we ‘ave lot of cavities for filling.”

 

They ran into the frenzy. Despite all the hardships she had faced, despite losing her business to the little trash munchers, she would never have had it any other way.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
